enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Leaves his Mark
'Logan Leaves his Mark '''is the seventh episode of Season 3. Plot Until the late '90s, all coal was imported to Sodor. When deposits of it were found on the Island, however, a coaling plant at Crosby was constructed and a little engine named Logan was sent to work there. He is a scrappy little shunter, but he is very strong and determined. An efficient worker, Logan manages to handle things around the yard, but occasionally longs to see the railway. One day, James arrives to the Coaling Plant absolutely disgusted by the dirty coal and trucks lying everywhere. He meets Logan, but has never seen him before and tells him that he is just another shunter, one of too many in his opinion. He says he can hardly keep up with them, and huffily chuffs off to get a drink while Logan arranges his trucks. While getting his drink, James talks to Emily, who calls him "exclusive", being an engine who works only at the Coaling Plant. James scoffs at the little engine, and Emily is disgusted by James' rudeness, though the red tender engine doesn't seem to care. He receives his comeuppance moments later after he is sent hurtling over the bend by the coal trucks, and Logan is dispatched to take the train to Crock's Scrap Yard in his place. Eager to get a chance to stretch his wheels, Logan jumps at the opportunity and arrives at Crock's Scrap Yard in fine fashion. At the scrapyard, Neville, who is going through an "identity crisis", is jamming with his boom box beside Reg, who is becoming increasingly annoyed by his new Jamaican persona. Logan arrives and asks if he can help them, and although they are skeptical at first, Reg, Neville and Harvey realize what a good worker he is, but they also notice that he seems to be acting as though he has something to prove. When the day's work is done, Harvey notices that some trucks still need to be shunted, and Logan is so eager to do it that he crashes right into them! At that moment, Logan confesses how tired he is of engines not appreciating him for doing the work that he was meant to do, even though he is doing it the best he can. Reg, Harvey and Neville empathize with the little shunter, and tell him that they will be there for them throughout, and with new friends on his side, Logan departs back to the Coaling Plant, with a new perspective in his funnel. Characters * James * Logan * Hector * Fred Pelhay * Emily * Neville * Reg * Harvey * Culdee * Gator * Proteus * Shane (''does not speak) * Hitman (does not speak) * Percy (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Dennis (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Billy (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Murdoch (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Dart (cameo) * D199 (cameo) * Freddie (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Catherine (cameo) * Donald (mentioned) * Porter (mentioned) * Mr. Walter Richards (mentioned) The Crosby Foreman, a Mountain Workman and a Mountain Radio operator also speak. Trivia * This episode's promo is entitled "Logan's Advice". * James references one of his accidents at the Fenlands, possibly from Tale of the Brave. Gallery LoganCrosbyCoalCo.png Logan Hector James.jpg James and Dennis.jpg LogansAdvice3.jpg LogansAdvice2.jpg LogansAdvice.jpg The Coal Hopper.jpg Shane Dooiney and the Wandering Shepherd.jpg Proteus's Lamp Activates.jpg Loganatacountrystation.png aeroplanehills.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3